


Cradle

by PinkBlossom



Category: NCIS
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Pregnancy, Protective Jack Sloane, Protective Jethro Gibbs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:07:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26236144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PinkBlossom/pseuds/PinkBlossom
Summary: You paced around the ground floor of the house, she’d be here any minute and you still didn’t know if you should tell her. A loud knock on the door shakes you from your self-made worry pit. She lets herself in as she always does.(Y/N)! She exclaims, It’s been ages, great to see you,’ as she embrace you in a bear hug, some of that worry melts away. Jack was one of your oldest friends and someone you trusted implicitly.  She holds you at arm’s length for a moment and studies your face.‘What’s wrong? She queried, studying your face. ‘I’m sensing something is not cool. Are you missing your cowboy?’
Relationships: Jethro Gibbs/Reader
Kudos: 43





	Cradle

You paced around the ground floor of the house, she’d be here any minute and you still didn’t know if you should tell her. A loud knock on the door shakes you from your self-made worry pit. She lets herself in as she always does.

(Y/N)! She exclaims, It’s been ages, great to see you,’ as she embrace you in a bear hug, some of that worry melts away. Jack was one of your oldest friends and someone you trusted implicitly. She holds you at arm’s length for a moment and studies your face.

‘What’s wrong? She queried, studying your face. ‘I’m sensing something is not cool. Are you missing your cowboy?’

It had been Jack that had introduced you to Jethro over two years ago. He was that bit older than you, but you’d felt comfortable in his company straight away. He wasn’t an easy person to get to know, in fact he’s kept you at a distance for quite a long time, but if there was one thing you had in abundance, it was patience. It was that perseverance that had led to the two of you getting together and you moving in. Jethro had been on a mission for almost three months, a mission that was meant to be over in 2 weeks. You weren’t able to contact him and had to wait for him to arrive home. “Missing your cowboy” was understatement of the year.

‘Yeah, somethin’ like that,’ you replied.

You knew you didn’t respond to that properly. You knew Jack was going to question you further. Maybe you wanted her to. Maybe this secret was eating you up

‘Like *what* exactly though?’ she asked. You looked at the floor.

‘I’m pregnant,’ you blurted out.

Jack paused. ‘Wow, congratulations that’s great news, she celebrated before taking a moment to study you again. ‘It is great news, (Y/N), isn’t it?

‘Yeah it’s just…’

Jack hesitated, trying to read your face.

‘He doesn’t know,’ she realised, suddenly understanding your hesitation.

‘No,’

You sat down, Jack instinctively sat down next to you.

‘How many weeks are you?’ Jack asked.

’22,’

‘Woah,’ Jack was amazed you’d kept your secret so long.

‘I was already 12 weeks when I found out,’

‘How have you kept this quiet for so long? Jack was amazed.

‘Baggy clothes and avoiding social functions,’ you shrugged.

‘But Abby has been here, she can literally smell pregnancy hormones?’ Jack contested.

You chuckled. ‘Well I must have put plenty of deodorant that day.’

Jack looked at you. She notes the bags under your eyes, the worry lines etched on your face. She knows you’re struggling, not necessarily with being pregnant, although it is obviously taking it’s toll. You are not coping with the stress of keeping this a secret. This should be a happy time, but you can’t celebrate because you don’t feel you can tell anyone.

‘Do you think Jethro is going to be happy?’ you ask, wracked with the anxiety of not enough sleep and too much time to think. What if he gets back and is not impressed with your news. You didn’t think you could cope with that heartbreak.

‘Oh sweetheart, if I know one thing it is that he will be thrilled,’ she said softly, putting her arm around you. ‘I bet he has a crib built in no time.’

You smiled at the thought of a homemade crib. You’d not bought anything yet because you didn’t want to be found out and because it didn’t feel real yet, even though the fluttering you felt in your belly was most definitely there.

‘Let me make some discreet enquiries.’

‘You won’t…’

‘I won’t tell a soul and I will not allude to it either.’ Jack interrupted. ‘No one is going to know until you, or Jethro want them to.

‘OK.’

She smiled at you. ‘In the meantime, get some rest, you look rough.’

You rolled your eyes, ‘Thanks Jack, you’re such a comfort.’

***

Jack picked her moment to see the Director well. He’s just had some good news so was too distracted with that to ask too many questions.

‘Hey Leon,’ she smiled as she entered his office.

‘Jack, to what do I owe the pleasure,’

‘It’s about Gibbs…’

‘You don’t have the clear….’

I know. I don’t want to know where he is or what he’s doing, I went to see (y/n) at the weekend and she’s struggling.’

‘Jack, you know this is part of Gibbs’ job and if she can’t cope with it…

‘No, I don’t mean that. She’s physically struggling. She was reluctant to tell me anything but she looks ill.’

‘Maybe I should go see her…’

‘If you go, she is going to think the worst has happened. Don’t do that to her. All I’m asking is that if there is a juncture to pull him out, or for him to make contact, that you consider it. You know this is the happiest he’s been in years, if there is something wrong, he needs to know.’

Vance considered this. If anyone else had tried to suggest how he manage his agents, they’d get the hairdryer treatment. But Jack was right, Gibbs had been much easier to deal with since he met (Y/N). She seemed to have taken the abrasive edge of him.

‘I’ll see what I can do. Keep an eye on her Sloane,’

Jack nodded. ‘I will Leon.’

***

Jack was a regular visitor from then on. While you were too scared to buy baby stuff, she was not. She made you pack a baby go bag and bought cute outfits. She often turned up and you’d burst in to tears on her, full of panic about being pregnant and not being able to tell the one person you needed to. Also, you were having to see your obstetrician more regularly as you blood pressure was high and you were showing other signs of pre-eclampsia and that worried you too.

4 weeks later you still don’t have Jethro back. You’ve woken up feeling particularly grotty and with a sense that something really isn’t right. You call Jack but her phone goes straight to voicemail so you call a cab and make your way to the hospital.

***

Jack was in MTAC. Much to her relief, Gibbs was back in the U.S and being de-briefed. All being well, he would be back with (y/n) this afternoon. She’d seen a missed call from (y/n) but she figured she’d ring her back with the good news once it was all confirmed and she was given clearance. She was on her way to see Vance when she got a call from a number she didn’t recognise. She answered but stopped dead when she realised it was the hospital. She rushed in to the director’s office

‘Leon, you’re going to have get them to take Gibbs to the hospital now. (Y/N)’s in surgery and she’s really not well. I’m going there now, get him to ring me.’

Vance immediately got on the phone and Jack ran to her car. She arrived at the hospital and Gibbs called her as she got an update from the nurse.

‘Jack, what the hell is going on?’ he yelled over the noise of the vehicle he was travelling in.

‘How far away are you? I’ll meet you outside,’

Jack duly met a frantic Gibbs outside the hospital. She led him inside and found somewhere quiet to tell him the news. His face was a mixture of emotions, shock, worry and a tiny bit of joy at hearing he was going to be a dad again. That emotion was outweighed by his concern for (Y/N). Jack waited with him. It wasn’t too long before a nurse approached them. Jack took Gibbs hand.

‘Congratulations, you have a little girl and she weighs 1 pound 8 ounces. She’s going up to neonatal intensive care ask we speak but you will be able to see her once they’ve got her stable.’

Jack watched Gibbs face wash over with delight. He was rarely this easy to read but these were extreme circumstances.

‘What about (Y/N)?’ he asked.

‘She’s in recovery. You should be able to see her in about 45 minutes. She’s asked that you tell her if you have a son or a daughter.’

Jack smiled at (A/N)’s gesture. She gave Gibbs hand a squeeze. He was trying to absorb all the information he’s received in the last hour. This morning was thinking about where to take (y/n) out for dinner. Now he was sat at the hospital waiting to meet his new daughter.

Eventually Gibbs was called through to see (y/n).

‘Surprise,’ you say, still groggy from the anaesthetic

He smiled at her as he took a seat. ‘We have a daughter.’

‘We do?’ Jethro nodded, intertwining his fingers with yours. ‘Have you seen her?’ you added.

‘Not yet. Wanted to make sure you were ok first.’

‘Go make sure she’s ok. She’s really early.’

‘Ok. I’ll be back soon. You want Jack?’ You nodded

He kissed your forehead and left to get Jack.

***

Gibbs was directed to his daughter’s crib and nurse beckoned him over. There was a plastic incubator surrounded by machines. He looked in and saw this tiny little bundle of pink. He figured she would fit snugly in to one of his hands. The nurse explained all the machines and what they were doing. Gibbs nodded as he took in all the information.

‘Touch is really important from premmies. If you want, you can put your hand through that gap there and touch her hand.’

Gibbs didn’t need to be asked twice although he was slighty hesitant because she was so fragile looking. With a single finger, he stroked her minute hand. The nurse took photos for him to take away and assured him once (y/n) was recovered from surgery, she would be able to spend some time with her. Grasping his precious photos , Gibbs thanked the nurse and went back to (y/n).

As he walked towards (Y/N)’s room, he met Jack.

‘She’s asleep, thought I’d leave you guys alone for a while,’ Jack mused.

Jethro handed her one of the pictures the nurse had given him.

‘Oh Gibbs, how precious,’ she gasped.

‘She’s about the size of my hand,’ he sighed.

‘Doing ok?’

‘Yeah so far to good. Keep the photo, I’m guessing you’ll need something to show the team,’

‘I will indeed. You happy for me to share the news?’

Gibbs nodded, putting his arms around Jack and giving her a hug.

‘Thanks for looking after (y/n),’ he whispered in her ear.

‘It was a pleasure. I’m away to blow everyone’s minds with this,’ she smiled, waving the photo as she walked towards the exit.

Jack walked into the squad room. Within seconds, Nick, Ellie and Tim had all asked how (y/n) was.

‘Right I’m not repeating this a million times, round everyone up,’ she stated. Within minutes the entire team, including Jimmy, Abby and Vance, were assembled.

‘Ok. (y/n) is doing well. She’s out of surgery and just about awake. I want to introduce you to this little bundle of joy,’ she passed the photo around. ‘A little girl who has arrived at 26 weeks weighing in a 1lb and 8oz. She’s in NICU and only Gibbs has seen her.

‘Wait, he didn’t tell us?’ Abby shrieked, staring lovingly at the photo.

‘Gibbs didn’t know until he was at the hospital,’

‘So, (y/n) didn’t tell anyone?’ Bishop queried.

‘She was waiting for Gibbs to get back. She’s had a really rough last few months and I happen to know she’s bought practically nothing so we have work to do.’

***

‘You got any names?’ Gibbs asked.

You shook your head. You hadn’t allowed yourself the luxury of thinking about names and given you were on pretty strong painkillers, you didn’t think you dare suggest anything now. Instead you looked at the photo Jethro had given you when he’d got back from seeing your daughter. You could barely have imagined you’d be able to make something so perfect. You’d been promised you could go and see her tomorrow, as long as you were sufficiently recovered. Yawning, you sank into your pillows a bit more.

‘I’m going to leave you to get some rest,’ Jehtro soothed, kissing your hair. I’ll be back later,’

You’d hummed in agreement and a drowsiness overtook you as you fell back into a chemically induced sleep.

***

After a shower, clean clothes and a nap, Gibbs felt refreshed, but he was still taken aback by everything that had happened that day. He grabbed some clothes and toiletries for (y/n) and headed back to the hospital. Before going to see (y/n), he popped up to NICU to see his girl again. He smiled at her because he couldn’t get over how perfect she was. The nurse told him she’d need help with her breathing for a little while and that she’d need to feed via a tube to start with but that was doing really well. He stayed for half an hour, stroking her tiny arm and talking to her. He thanked the nurse and went to see (Y/N).

_***_

You felt a bit more with in after your nap. You’d managed to eat something and get a wash. You were sat up in bed when Jethro arrived. He sat himself next to you on the bed, put his arm around you and kissed you.

‘I’ve missed you,’ you say, resting your head on his chest.

‘I know, missed you too. Wasn’t expecting this though.’

‘I wasn’t either,’ you sighed. ‘I’ve been thinking about names. What about Hannah?’

You watch Jethro think it though before nodding his head. ‘I like it, Hannah it is.’

***

You woke up with a nurse doing your obs. You wince as you try to reposition yourself. The nurse promises to come back with some painkillers. You notice Jethro asleep in the reclining chair next to you and you smile as you realise you are going to meet your daughter today. The nurse returns with breakfast and your meds. She also puts a take-away coffee in front of Gibbs. You give her a confused look.

‘Some one called Jack just dropped it off.’

You smiled as you nodded your head.

‘I’ll call up to NICU when you’re up and ready and arrange for you to see your daughter. You’ll need a hand getting to the shower, you might be a bit wobbly.

‘He’ll be able to help,’ you say, pointing your head towards Jethro. ‘Once he’s had his coffee.’

***

Jethro pushed your wheelchair up to the NICU you looked all around you, taking in the number of incubators in the room. You were introduced to the nurse who has been looking after Hannah. You stand up so you can finally see your little girl. The photo didn’t do her justice, she was beautiful. You gently rubbed her delicate skin. Her tiny hand grabbed your little finger.

‘Remember to breathe,’ Jethro whispered, his arms holding your shoulder, his chin resting on your shoulder. He was right, you had held your breath the moment you’d seen her.

‘She’s…’

‘Perfect. Just like her mom,’ Jethro whispered, planting a kiss on your cheek.

You were discharged from hospital after a week. You were at the hospital every day. Jethro went back to work but he went to see every day. Hannah stayed for another ten weeks, gradually passing milestones like breathing on her own and able to feed normally. She gave you some frights along the way, but when the day came to finally take her home you felt elated. Jethro went on personal leave so he could spend time with you both.

You cradled Hannah in your arms as you took the elevator. Jethro smiled at you. As you reached your floor, the doors opened, and you stepped out. There were the whole team waiting to see you and meet Hannah for the first time. You felt a sense of pride that Hannah didn’t just have you and her dad: she had a whole group of people who loved her and would move mountains for her.


End file.
